Some Things Never Change
by Wild100girl
Summary: Harry is in his 7th year of Hogwarts and is incredibly happy with the way his life is going. He has everything he ever wanted and then some. But Harry is about to learn that when things seem too good to be true, they probably are.


It was a month before Harry's graduation from Hogwarts and he couldn't be happier. He had his best friend of 7 years, Ron Weasley, a good job lined up at the Minestry of Magic, and in his opinion the most beautiful girlfriend in all of London, Hermione Granger. But perhaps the thing that made Harry the happiest was that he would never again have to return to number 4 Privet Drive. Yes for once in Harry's life everything was perfect...or so he thought.

Harry awoke before dawn that morning. He had too much on his mind to sleep and thought it best to get up and do something. He dressed silently in the darkness and crept down to the empty common room. He wished so badly to see Hermione but she wouldn't be up for at least another 3 hours so he decided to get in some study time.

At 7 Hermione came running over to where Harry sat by the fire and threw her arms around him.

"Hey, Babes" he said putting down his book and pulling Hermione into his lap "I've been trying to make sense of all this for hours, my brain hurts. I just can't study without you."

"I love you so much Harry." said Hermione running her hands through his already untidy hair.

"Not as much as I love you, _Darling!_" called Ron from behind the chair leaning down and kissing Harry on the cheek then busting out into hysterical laughter.

"Honestly Ronald, you're not nearly as funny as you think you are." said Hermione somewhat irritably getting up from Harry's lap

"Come on love birds lets get down to breakfast before Crabbe and Goyle eat everything." said Ron still sniggering

After breakfast the 3 headed down to Potions where Professor Snape droned on and on about how behind they all were and how he didn't think half the class (the Gryffindor half is what he meant) would be passing their N.E.W.T's. About 20 minutes before the end of class Snape told everyone to study quietly on their own while he attended to some racket Peeves was causingjust outside their classroom.

As soon as he left Draco Malfoy strutted over to the table where Harry, Hermione and Ron sat.

"So Potter, Granger when's the wedding? Am I invited or is the guest list stictly muggles, and Weasley trash?"

"Shut your mouth, Malfoy, or I'll shut it for you" said Harry standing up.

"Ooh touchy touchy. Guess I would be too if I knew my future children would be a bunch of filthy little mudbloods and all my wedding gifts would be those hideous jumpers Weaselbe's Mum likes to knit so much."

At this Ron jumped up and pounded his right fist into his left hand menacingly

"Go ahead Malfoy say one more thing about my Mum or my friends, give me a reason to knock your block off."

Malfoy glared at Ron but slowly retreated back to his seat just as Snape re-entered the classroom. Snape noticed nothing and sat back down at his desk until class was over.

The rest of the day went by very slowly for Harry and he couldn't get Malfoy's comment about him and Hermione marrying out of his mind. He had never really thought about marriage. He was only 17 after all. Was Hermione thinking about marriage and a family? Was he expected to propose after graduation? What would happen if he didn't?

That evening after supper they all sat in the common room studying and doing homework. Hermione was cuddled up next to Harry on the couch going over his Transfiguration homework checking for mistakes. Harry's mind was still reeling with thoughts of marriage and proposals and he hardly noticed when Ron left for bed.

"Harry, whats the matter? You have been so distracted since Potions."

"Nothing Babes, "Harrylied, "I'm just stressed out about exams and stuff."

Hermione looked into Harry's eyes a moment then smiled a mischievious smile, took Harry by the hand and said "Come on I know just the thing to help with your stress."

Harry followed her silently out of the common room and down several dark corridors until finally they arrived at their special place, the wonderful Room of Requirement that they had discovered their 5th year. They shared an incredible night of passion and fell asleep in each others arms.

"Wake up! Comeon nowget up!" came a shrill voice followed by some loud pounding on the door.

"Wha...Hermione?" muttered Harry reaching out in the dark next to him.

"Get up Harry! Now!" came the shrill voice again

"Hermione where are you?" Harry mumbled still not fully awake

"Who is Hermione?" called the shrill voice from the other side of the door

At this Harry sat bolt upright in his bed and bumped his head hard when he did so.

Harry swore under his breath as he looked around the familiar dank little room that he knew so well. An overwhelming feeling of dread settled in the pit of his stomach.

"No it can't be....it couldn't of been all a dream...."

"What are you doing in there?? Get up Harry, NOW!" Aunt Petunia's shrill impatient voice screamed again.

Harry put on his glasses and quickly and emerged from the tiny cupboard beneath the stairs.

"It's about time! Now hurry up and get into the kitchen and try not to burn breakfast this morning. I want everything to be perfect for Dudley's birthday." Aunt Petunia said shooing Harry into the kitchen.

Harry walked into the kitchenwearing an expression of completeand utterhorror. Helooked to the table where Dudley and Uncle Vernon sat. Dudleywas behind a stack of presents looking ungrateful and porky as usual. And Uncle Vernon, looking even more massive than Harry remembered, sat with his newspaper out in front of himmumbling to himself.

"Come on Harry, don't just stand there looking stupid. I'm hungry!" said Dudley pounding his beefy fist on the table.

"Breakfast isn't going to cook it self, now is it boy?" Uncle Vernon said looking up from his newspaper long enough to shoot Harry a dirty look. Harry completley lost it.

"Nooooooooooooo! It can't be. I left this horrible place! I learned I was a wizard and attended a wonderful school where I fit in and had friends...and I was happy. No this can't be! It just can't!"

"What rubbish is this? A wizard? HA! I think that car wreck must of scrambled your brains a bit. What little you have anyway..." Uncle Vernon snorted through gulps of coffee

"Friends?? Did you hear that,Dad? Harry thinks he's got friends! Who would want to friends with the likes of _you_?" Dudley chimed in looking at Harry with disgust.

Harry bolted out of the kitchen door and into the yard. His eyes were stinging with tears when he looked up into the street where he saw a familiar red headed boy with freckles walking alongside a girl with wild frizzy brown hair and slightly bucktoothed smile.

"Ron, Hermione! Wait up!" Harry called out relief washing over him. The pair slowed but didn't stop.

"I think he's talking to us" said the girl lookingsomewhat worriedly to the red haired boy.

"Just walk faster, Susan. That's Dudley's cousin. The one they say is funny in the head. They say he's dangerous." The girl looked back momentarily at Harry, a mixture of pity and fright in her eyes. The red haired boy grabbed her by the elbow and with that they broke into a fast jog leaving Harry standing at the edge of his yard staring after them. Nothing had changed at all. Privet Drive, the Dursley's, and his life were exactly the same as they had been before. It had all just been a dream.


End file.
